The Little Miko
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: Salt Gisney Fairy Tale Twist presents Inuyasha turned The Little Mermaid. Kagome is a Law student who only wants to walk amongst artists. Will she fall in love with a handsome young artist or will she turn into a law drone? Read to find out.
1. Meet Our Miko

Chapter 1:

The class was only supposed to go on for an hour and a half, but it seemed to last a lifetime. The minutes just refused to tick away as they were supposed to. Father time must've stopped the clock. Her chocolate eyes stared at the digital clock on the wall. She tried with all her might but still the green numbers didn't waver, as if mocking her, one minute passed by.

She released an angry sigh and put her head on her cool desk, not caring about her notes.

"Ms. Higurashi? Why do you think Higurashi Law Firm is so successful?" her professor called to her from his podium.

Quickly picking up her head, she answered, "It probably has something to do with the devotion of its employees." she tried to fight the blush that was starting to warm her face. As embarrassing as it was to be called out in front of such a large class, to be called out because the professor saw you basically falling asleep, was more attention than she was ready for.

"I'm sure you're right. Very good, Ms. Higurashi. Now try to keep you head up please." The professor continued on with his lecture, with no end in sight.

She wasn't worried about being called on. Kagome knew and would always know the answers. When you're grandfather is the founder of one of the most prestigious law firms in the country, law becomes part of your very being. She was able to see the angle and legal side of everything in her daily life. That is why all her professors and friends weren't shocked to find out that she was going to follow in her grandfather's footsteps and pursue a career as a lawyer. After all, it was to be expected.

_'I don't even have to try to get the job.'_ She thought to herself as she watched her peers, scribbling down notes as the professor spoke about the use of Latin in legal jargon. _'Everyone knows Gramps wants me to take over the Firm. It's not even a question anymore.'_

When papers started shuffling and a cacophony of backpack zippers started to sound, Kagome knew class was soon to be released. Attempting to be less obvious than the rest of the students in class about her eagerness to be gone, she quietly placed her half written notes in her folder and slipped that into her bag. Finally the professor said what everyone had been waiting for, "Class dismissed, have a good day!"

All the students filed down the man steps of the teaching theater, and Kagome was happy to take a breath of fresh air when she exited the building.

The university was gorgeous this time of year. Although traditionally autumn is what was thought of at the beginning of the year, the summer's heat had yet to fade.

Being a third year she had seen it change from summer to fall to winter to spring and to summer again. Now, after the scorching temperatures of summer, came the preview to fall when all the trees that shaded the campus were full and emerald green. The air was crisp and would even have been cold, had the sun not kissed her skin.

Walking through central campus, Kagome smiled and waved at some her fellow students that passed her. She did everything a well raised heir to a million dollar Law Firm would do.

"Kagome!" she heard her friend call to her from somewhere in front of her. In seconds, she saw her tall girl's head, bouncing over the crowd of people.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome reached out to childhood friend, and genuinely smiled for the first time all day. "How was Business Law?"

"Boring as hell, as usual. I think I want to switch to Criminal Law." She said as she fell into step beside Kagome.

"That would probably suit you a lot better." Kagome laughed, picturing the woman besides her questioning the criminals without fear or hesitation.

Sango was aggressive. She was loud and opinionated, and somewhat of a feminist. It's what made her such a good Law student. On top of a 'kick ass and take names' attitude, Kagome had always envied Sango on her ability to use nonverbal communication to get her point across, as well as understanding the things that other people didn't have to say.

"Yeah, well I'll have to go talk to my advisor, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Sango pulled up her long brown hair into her signature high pony tail.

"Are you finished for the day?" Kagome asked as she readjusted her book bag.

"Yep! Headed back to the hall now! What about you?"

"Yeah, I just finished my last class. I'm headed back to the hall too."

Now knowing that they were headed towards the same destination, the girls walked, talking about the trivial triumphs and errors of the day. Campus was large and had many students, but while walking through the heart of the school, most would think that it was small. It had such a cozy feel, thanks to all the greenery and trees that seemed to cocoon the university from the wilds of the city surrounding it.

The girls walked for about fifteen minutes, until finally they reached their destination. The house was 2 stories, and painted a pristine white with blue shutters. It had a wraparound porch with a few pillowed chairs close to the doorway. The yard was clear of trash and weeds, and the flower beds were all well taken care of. It looked a lot different than many of the other fraternity/sorority houses.

The hall was home to the Shards. The Shards was an elite all girl sorority for Law students at the university. The sorority was small and tight knit, and that's why Kagome liked it so much. When she had joined her first year at the university, there had been a sorority of 20 women. Now a few years later, there were only 7, herself included. Soon it would be time for the house to be filled with new sisters, but for now, Kagome appreciated her home's quiet drama free air.

Kagome reached the door first and let herself in, Sango behind her.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sango called first, dropping her back pack onto a couch in the large common area.

"In the kitchen!" a voice carried over the wooden floors. As the two girls got closer to the kitchen they could hear someone humming.

Kagome couldn't help but smell the air. "Cookies." She rubbed her flat stomach, her mouth salivating from the thought of a chewy cookie.

"Mmmm, cookies." Sango smiled as she quickly made her way towards the kitchen a bit faster. "Rin you better have made me some Potato chip cookies!"

As the two friends entered the kitchen, they saw the petite girl, pulling out a cookie sheet from the oven. The kitchen was a mess of bowls and beaters, sugar and spices.

"Rin," Kagome started, "going through a rough time with Sesshomaru?" Kagome took a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Why is it whenever I bake, you all immediately think Sesshy and I are having problems?" The girl called Rin, set the tray of cookies on a cooling rack, and wiped her hands on a pale pink apron which was dotted with flour.

"It's probably on account of the fact that whenever you and _Sesshy_ are having problems, you have a tendency of baking." Sango said, her words somewhat muffled by the chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. "But please, fight all you have to! Keep the cookies coming!"

Kagome laughed at her friend and walked over to Rin. The girl was shorter than Kagome, with a petite build. Her hair was light brown and fell to the middle of her back. Many people under estimated the young woman because of her small stature, but Kagome had lived with her for nearly three years, and she knew better. Behind Rin's kind eyes was the heart of another ferocious lawyer.

"So if you two aren't fighting, then what's with the sweets?" Kagome asked, laughing some.

"They're for the banquet tonight. Don't you remember Kagome?" the answer came from a red hair girl, towel drying her hair in the door frame.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" Kagome remember. "Thank you so much Ayame! I would've completely forgotten."

"No probs." The girl smiled a wolfish grin. Her green eyes sparkled as she cornered a platter of brownies, discarding her damp towel in the laundry shoot.

"Ayame! Don't even think about it!" Rin said. "By the time the banquet starts I'm not going to have anything left. You guys are going to eat it all!"

"Nonsense!" Sango smiled. "We're just making sure that all of them meet up to your incredible baking standards. Don't want the partners of the big Law firms eating soggy brownies."

Kagome listened to the girls she had become so close to talk and laugh amongst themselves. _'They really are like my sisters.'_ She thought smiling to herself.

"Well I need to go and figure out what I'm going to wear. Can you girls remind Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi? I don't think they remember either?"

"Sure thing. Those three are lucky you're such a mother hen, Kagome. Or else they wouldn't make it to anything." Sango chuckled shoving another cookie in her mouth, some of the crumbs stuck to her fingers.

"Oh and Sango? Can you make sure they've practiced their harmonies? If we're going to put on this show for the firms we have to be flawless."

Kagome pushed away the thoughts of the small performance. Since the sorority had been founded, many of the sisters had been musically inclined. It was a tradition that had stayed strong, so the Shards tried to incorporate it into any type of function they were involved in. Whether they were fundraising or simply the entertainment, it had been a way from Kagome and all her sisters to identify not only with themselves, but with the people around them.

So all her sisters accounted for, Kagome made her way up the stairs to her bedroom at the far end of the house. Kagome walked past Sango's room, and giggled when she saw her friend's cat Kirara playing with a paper ball on the floor. While the other girls, left their doors ajar or open, exposing their lives to the rest of the residents, Kagome kept her's shut at all times. She both enjoyed her privacy and had something to hide.

Upon entering her room, she sighed quietly and leaned her back against her closed door. She took a deep breath and reveled in the clean vanilla scent her room had. This was her sanctuary. Her bed was properly made, quilt pulled up and tucked under her pillow, and everything was in place. The air of her room was light and tranquil. It reminded her of the summers she spent with her mother at her family's shrine.

She hadn't seen her mother or her brother since she left for college. It was strange since they had been such a tight knit family, but she knew her mother understood how important school was to her. She had gotten so busy trying to make everyone proud that she just didn't' seem to have time for family. Even gramps who was in the same city, was hardly at the top of her priority list to see. Pushing all these things to the back of her mind, she made her way across her room to her small balcony.

Her room was considered the master suite. The girls had been nice enough to let her stay there, after a relatively heated debate on who would get it. It was only fitting that the only person, who didn't want it, would get it. The balcony and it's view of the lake that was hidden behind the property was one of the finer touches of the large bedroom. She pulled open the French doors and the wind blew in with the scent of jasmine which tickled her nose. And just like that she felt it.

She dropped her things onto her bed and quickly removed the large sheet covering something in the corner of her bedroom, beside her balcony. The large canvas was blank with just a few smudges from a pencil outlining a possible idea.

She pulled up the stool that was beside the easel and with a stroke of creative genius began her work of art. She dabbed and brushed, pulling out a bag full of painting tools of different shapes and sizes. Her mind went wild, painting the vision that she saw in her head. The smell of jasmine. That's all she had needed to imagine this piece.

Using the light of the fading sun she painted the vines of jasmine that would encircle the bottom of the castle overlooking the sea. Touching a small brush into a little speck of black paint on her palette, she started to work on the shadow of a figure peeking from a window. She could imagine the look on the woman's face as she looked out onto the sea, as the ever changing tide beckoned to share some of its freedom.

"Kagome?" she vaguely heard on a knock on her door. "Are you almost ready? We're going to have to leave pretty soon. We need time to set up the stage." She was pretty sure it was Sango's voice.

"I'll meet you there." She said, never setting down her brush. It needed to be finished. Kagome used a feather light touch to cascade the woman's dress in the window so that it would dance on the sea breeze.

Kagome sang quietly as she painted, drifting off into another world.

_"In the sea, the fish have learned to fly._

_On the moonlit night, on wings of silver,_

_As the enchanted star_

_Sail's serenely by…_

_Do they know…"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The room was bustling with men in suits and women in long dresses that floated at their feet. Caterers carried plates of food for the guests to snack on while others carried trays of champagne. The banquet was being held in one of the nicest hotels in town. It was sure to be a big event. Sango had heard word that Kagome would be named heir to Higurashi Law Firm this night.

"Where the hell is she?" Sango said, wringing her satin gloved hands. She picked up the long train of her fuchsia dress as she began to pace behind the make shift stage set up.

"Didn't you call her?" Ayame said, quietly tuning her violin. "I thought that's what you said you were going to do before we left?"

"I did! I knocked and she said she would meet us here! It's not like her to just miss something." Sango was really starting to get nervous now.

" I heard her. She did call her." Eri said.

"Maybe she fell asleep or something?" Ayumi started to say but was cut off by Yuka, "or maybe she got caught in traffic."

"Here calm down. Let me call her." Rin, pulled her cell phone out of a strategically placed pocket in her dress. The six girls saw their sister dial her cell phone and put it to her ear. Rin counted the rings but was finally sent to voice mail.

"Hello my beautiful Shards!" an elderly man peeked around behind the stage. His suit was expensively tailored and the gold cufflinks gleamed even in the dim lighting of the room. "How are you all doing this fine evening? Are we ready for a wonderful performance?"

"Yes Mr. Higurashi!" Sango walked and embraced the powerful man. "We're just waiting for Kagome."

"Waiting for Kagome?" Mr. Higurashi's face turned a bright red. "The banquet is about to begin and you mean to say that she's not here yet?"

"Yes sir. She said she would meet us here." Rin cut in, saving Sango from the wrath of the powerful lawyer.

"But she didn't arrive. We've tried calling but haven't gotten any answer." Ayame set down her violin.

"Ugh…that Kagome." The man seemed old and fragile then as he placed his hand on his cheek and shook his head slowly. "No matter, I'll deal with her later." Rolling back his shoulders into the posture of the once strong business man, he turned from the girls to break the news to the rest of the party.

A/n: Alright, chapter 1 for my new story is complete. This is my new and biggest project since Sexy and the Demon is now finished. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. More to come soon! Read and Review review review!

Love,

Syn

.


	2. Scoldings

Chapter 2:

Her mind was fuzzy and she thought she heard someone knocking on her door, but she was too lost in a dream to be sure. She dreamed of a home in the woods, where she could take her paints and easel and set it outside on the porch. The forest was so full of life and she felt that spirit of the place coming to life on her canvas. She dreamed of painting all the images in her mind, without a soul there to bother her. She dreamed of completing painting after painting with the moon and stars as her light. The knock came again, calling her from her dreams.

_'I must've fallen asleep._' She thought. Willing her eyes open, she looked at her completed painting across from her place on her bed. It was beautiful.

She heard her door rattled, as a fist came into contact with the door, knocking much louder.

"Kagome! Are you in there?"

"Yes, coming Sango." Kagome sleepily rubbed her eyes, and rolled out of bed. Quickly depositing the paintbrush that was still caught between her fingers, she picked up the sheet that was still on the floor and recovered her easel. Finally she opened the door. "Hey Sango, what's wrong?" she covered her mouth, as she stifled a yawn.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Sango's face was flushed red with anger. Kagome's half asleep state sobered up immediately upon seeing her friend so upset. "Kagome where the hell were you?"

It took Kagome a minute to put the pieces together. Sango's fuchsia dress, her hours of painting, the baking…

"Oh shit!"

"Oh shit is right! Kagome, what the hell were you thinking! You missed the gala!" Sango pushed the girl back inside her room and closed the door behind them. "We waited and you never showed! Your grandfather is furious! How could you do this to us?" Sango's mind raced with things she wanted to yell at her best friend. "You are in serious trouble Kagome!"

When Kagome sighed, Sango almost growled but contained her anger for the sake of their friendship. Her brown eyes , followed her friend as she walked across the large bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sango." Kagome's voice was soft and meek, very unlike the girl speaking. The bed seemed to swallow her, and it made Sango release her own sigh.

Kicking off her heels, she made her way to the bed and sat beside her sister. "Kagome, what happened? Losing track of time like that? It's so unlike you. " Sango had lowered her voice and calmed down a bit. She didn't want to come off as the mother scolding a child; she just wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"I was going to go Sango! I just…got distracted and completely forgot." Kagome put her chin in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. It wasn't the first time she had gotten too distracted by something. The other times she had been lucky she had only been late, catching herself and the time, to make it to whatever it was she was missing, and just announced that she was casually late. She had no luck this time.

"Distracted?" Sango asked, crossing her legs to sit Indian style on Kagome's bed, her fuchsia dress piled around her. "What could you have possibly been so distracted with?" she almost laughed a little. All the Shards knew that of all them, Kagome was the most responsible. She was the one they left in charge of essentially everything. The thought of her losing her cool for just a moment was almost funny, according to Sango.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kagome angled her face to look at Sango, and smiled a little of her own, knowing that the anger had passed and now there was room for the truth.

"Try me." Sango patted her friend's shoulder.

Another small smile touched Kagome's lips, as she got up off the bed once more. Walking until she stood just beside her sheet covered easel, she turned to her friend.

"Now, don't freak out ok?" with a nod of assurance she tugged the sheet free.

Sango released a small gasp and stood up. How in all the time that they had been friends had she missed this important detail of her best friends life. Hwo did she not know she had a secret love? She walked closer to further inspect the painting.

"This? This is what you were doing and got distracted?" her words weren't harsh. She said them through a smile, as she touched the corner of the painting where, the sun was setting.

"Yeah."

"Kagome, it's gorgeous! Who knew you could paint like that!" Sango turned and embraced her friend, but before they could start to celebrate they heard a loud crash as a door slammed.

"KAGOMEEEEE!" the man yelled from down stairs.

"Oh crap. I told you he was pissed!" Sango said, opening the bedroom door and listening. She heard no footsteps up the stairs. She assumed he was waiting for Kagome to go to him, but she could be wrong.

"Go make sure everyone's in bed. I really they rather not hear this." Kagome said quietly, mentally preparing for the emotional beating she was about to receive. She started for the sheet to cover her painting for a second time, when her door burst open, almost hitting Sango, who stepped out of the way just as it hit the wall behind it, leaving a small crack in the dry wall.

With his demeanor, he seemed to block the entire doorway. His wrinkled hand's clenched the handle of his cane and he starred at his granddaughter with more anger than imaginable of a relative.

"Sango, can you excuse us please." It was a statement, not up for debate. Not even glancing to see that she listened to his order, he walked closer to his granddaughter. Kagome watched Sango's expression as she slowly closed the door and mouthed a quick and deliberate _I'm Sorry_ before clicking it shut.

"So. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" his voice was soft and cold, like a bitter winter that could easily take the life of any weak soul.

Kagome blinked and worried at the corner of the sheet that was in her hands. "I'm sorry, Grandfather."

"Sorry?" his eyes glared at her. "You're sorry? Do you have any idea the trouble you caused!" he raised his voice now. "So many important people were there and you chose that night to be irresponsible!" he thudded his cane against the floor in anger.

"I'm sorry, Gramps." She thought using the name she had called him in her childhood would pacify his anger, "I just lost track of time."

"Lost track of time? Kagome, haven't I taught you anything?" he shuffled closer to her and thumped his cane again. "Time is money Kagome. Therefore lost time is lost money!"

"Yes, Grandfather, but-"

"No buts! This was to be a big night for you, and to think I was going to announce to all of my colleagues that I was going to name you partner of the firm. "Kagome looked at her feet, which had suddenly become thoroughly interesting.

"Grandfather, there are so many other people in the firm that have more experience than I do. Why don't you pick one of them? They deserve it more than I do." Her response came out quietly like she was saying it more for herself than for him to hear it.

"My Kagome…" for the first time since he had gotten there, he sounded like a grandparent. He took a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "You deserve to take part in the greatness I have built."

"But Grandfather…I don't want to…"

"And what would you do? If not this, what your whole life has prepared you for?"

"I want…" she pulled at the sheet in her hands some more. "I just want to paint." She looked at the painting beside her.

He hadn't even noticed it before, but now it seemed to call his attention like some showmen in a circus.

"Paint?" his hand dropped back to his cane. "You are no artist Kagome. You are a lawyer, and the sooner you put away those stupid ideas the better."

No sooner had the words escaped his lips did his cane drive i9tself into the center of the thin easel. Kagome stood frozen in horror as she watch her gradfather stab at her artwork not once, not twice, but three times with the butt of his cane. She looked at the three holes that ruined her work as if they had been bullets buried deep within a loved one, and almost instantly, she began to feel the hot tears streak down her face.

In silence, he turned to leave, but not before using the bottom of his cane to topple the three legged holder to the floor. With his hand on the door, he said.

"I'm doing what 's best for you, Kagome. Now no more of this painting nonsense." And then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. I had originally thought of making it longer by carrying on into a new scene after the lectures but I'd rather have more chapters and keep up the suspense lol I hope you're enjoying so far! More to come soon!

Read and Review!

Love,

Syn


	3. The Encounter

A/n: Once again I don't own Inuyasha or the little mermaid. Hope you enjoy!

Kagome knelt before her battered painting and traced the holes with her finger, slowly picking up the flaps of canvas. She held them in their former place and sighed at the destruction of her nearly perfect piece. Her eyes were still red and swollen from tears, but the salty drops had stopped falling and now she just sat in the semi darkness in the quiet of the house.

There was no way the girls were asleep. How could they be after the spectacle her grandfather had made. They were probably just trying to spare her the embarrassment of looking them in the eye after being scolded like a child. She could talk to Sango. She shouldn't feel embarrassed. They were her sisters. She could talk to any of them, but Kagome chose to deal with her feelings another way.

Gingerly she rubbed her hands over her face, smearing her make up a little, but not caring. Once pulling the majority of herself back together she thought it best to clear her head with a little run. She picked herself up off the floor and quickly changed out of the clothes she had been wearing that day. Now in her black running shorts and neon green tank, she slipped on her shoes and quietly descended the stairs to leave.

As silently as possible she closed the hall door and locked it behind her. She stared into the darkness for a moment, imagining its solemn emptiness would swallow her sadness, and it did. Taking a deep breath she jumped off the steps of the porch and started running.

She dashed down the driveway until she reached the path that led back to campus. It was her favorite running route because there was plenty of terrain to keep it interesting. Keeping herself at a pace that was quick but not tiresome she jogged in the darkness, hopping over obstacles and smiling as her lungs burned. Kagome had always enjoyed running. It seemed to be the only time that she felt completely free in her own mind. She could run from the problems of the day and escape in the rhythmic sound of her feet hitting the ground.

She had been running for at least an hour, burning off all the anger and sadness that she felt for her grandfather and her painting, when she finally begrudgingly stopped. She placed her hands on her head, expanding her lungs to their fullest to bring in the most oxygen as she tried to catch her breath. She had been running so blindly that for a moment she wasn't even positive where she was. Then her mind put the pieces together and she knew she was in the park that overlapped with the east side of campus.

_'I ran far this time.'_ She thought to herself, trying to calculate exactly how many miles she had run up and down the stairs on campus. _'The hall is on the far west side…'_ she thought walking to appease her calf muscles that were slightly flexing, as if begging her to run some more. She walked across the moonlit park until she was at the river that cut through it.

The university, the whole town for that matter, was known for the river running through it. Campus itself was right beside the lake that had the aquifer that fed the river, keeping the water at 72degrees year round. It was the campus's pride, and the students always took care of it. Kagome walked down the steps that were built for all the river goers and took off her running shoes. Sitting beside it, she slipped her feet into the cool water. By moonlight it was certainly ethereal.

With only the sounds of the night birds as her company, Kagome sat, looking up at the stars that were peeking from behind the clouds of the overcast night, and she sighed. The scolding her grandfather had given her was almost completely out of mind. She sat for a few more minutes before getting up to begin her stretches. _'Time for the trek back home._' She smiled.

She pulled at her toes, to stretch her hamstrings and grabbed for the air above her head to stretch her arms. She was just about to break out into a sprint when she caught a flash of silver at the corner of her eye. Looking back to investigate the flash, she saw a vision out of one of her paintings.

He was tall and seemed fairly lean, from a distance she could see the muscles of his calves as his weight shifted from one foot to another. His silver hair was what she had seen. In the moonlight it seemed to glow, and with the help of the midnight breeze it danced by his hips. He was wearing what looked like black cotton shorts and no shirt. His feet were bare, and atop his head was a red bandana. He was relatively pale, but she wasn't sure from the distance. More intriguing to her was that his hands were covered in paint.

She watched him for a moment as he painted in the light of the full moon, and she felt her heart skip a beat. The way his hands moved with some fluidity, not stopping to think about what he was painting, as if the paint was just an extension of his soul and he needed to put it on canvas. She admired how he didn't question his work. He painted and that was all he did.

_'I could never paint like that.'_ She thought to herself. She didn't think she made a sound, but when he stopped and turned from his work, she inhaled sharply and froze. She was at least 6 yards away from him, how had he known she was there?

The way his eyes traveled over her body as she stood at the top of a small hill before him, made her melt. He looked at her like she was some night goddess, a beautiful nymph of the river coming to life to dance over the hills just for his eyes alone. It was a sight worthy of painting. Then the wind caught her hair and it floated to her shoulders.

Then his eyes caught her's and she was lost in the honey, stuck in their warmth.

Shaking her head, she bolted, like a frightened doe. _'How awkward!'_ she thought as she ran back to her home. _'He caught me just watching him in the middle of the night like some creeper. He was so handsome though.'_ She smiled as she ran. _'And he paints.'_ She had to contain her dreamy sigh.

A moment later she heard someone's feet pounding the behind her. He gave chase.

"Hey!" he called. He was still some ways away, but he was following her in hot pursuit, with demon like speed. "It's ok! Slow down!"

Between not knowing who he was and being completely embarrassed at being caught gawking like an idiot she ran faster. She tore across the street that separated the park from campus. Stopping a few meters away she turned to see if her pursuer had given up. He hadn't. He was about to follower her across when the streets suddenly brightened as if a spot light was shining down on him.

She turned to face the light that was growing brighter and brighter and gasped and turned to see the car speeding down the street towards him.

"Watch out!" she heard herself scream and her body moved of its own accord. Barreling into his chest she sent herself and the stranger flying just out of the way of the speed demon. They fell and rolled against the grassy ground beside the street with a heavy thud. Her eyes went black for just a moment, but rubbing her temple and blinking twice she got them working again just fine.

"Ow…my head." She said quietly, looking to the stranger lying on the ground a few feet away from her. Her eyes widened. "Oh crap. You can't be dead." She crawled over to him and leaned forward. "Thank goodness." She let out a breath. "You're breathing."

She took another deep breath to calm herself some, and she brushed the bangs from his forehead. The bandana had fallen somewhere in the tumble and for the first time she saw the triangular dog ears atop his head. He wasn't just a student. He was a demon student! No wonder she hadn't recognized him.

Although there were plenty of demons studying at the university alongside humans, they often kept to themselves, most not wanting to start up any strange racial controversy. Most of the humans preferred it that way. However, Kagome had never known a demon to be bad, but at the same time hadn't known one to be good. She was fascinated and intrigued.

Slowly she reached up and touched one of those white dog ears. They were soft under her fingers and she giggled a little. _'I'm such a creep.' _She couldn't help thinking. _'Not only was I watching him in the middle of the night, now I'm fondling him too.'_

He moved some under her ministrations and she flinched. "I'm glad you're alive though. That was a close one." She sighed. "Now wake up." She started to say.

Compelled to make the time pass a little quicker while she waited for him to regain consciousness she started to sing…

_'What would I give__  
__To live where you are?_  
_What would I pay_  
_To stay here beside you?_  
_What would I do to see you_  
_Smiling at me?'_

And then his head started to move as he started to wake up. His hand rose as he touched his head. Taking this as a sign that he was ok, Kagome stood up beside him, and started walking away. She turned away from him just in time to see him sit forward and shake his head as if he was trying to shake off the fall. He turned to look her way but she was already jogging away.

The run home seemed a lot quicker than she had expected. Entering as skillfully as any thief, she closed and locked the door behind her and darted up the stairs without making a sound. Finally making it to her room and shutting the door behind her, she released a breath and smiled, sinking to the floor. Looking at the clock on her wall, she saw that it was nearly one oclock but figured she had time for a shower before she fell asleep. So without stalling, she entered the large master bathroom and turned on the shower.

Soon the room filled with steam and she dropped her running clothes to the floor. Hissing a bit as she stepped into the hot water, she felt her body relax, and began making suds with the liquid soap she had put on her bath towel. While bathing she couldn't help but think about the silver haired stranger, the artist of the night, who seemed to capture everything that she had ever dreamed of.

_'He's so lucky, to be able to just go and paint with no one to tell him anything.'_ She rinsed off the sweet smelling soap and began working on her hair. _'Who is he anyway?'_ she massaged her scalp, trying to memorize his features. _'Campus is big, but not that big. I should've recognized him. But I swear I've never seen him before. He was beautiful.'_

Trying to push away the thoughts of the mysterious artist she rinsed off all the lather from her body, redressed, and walked out of the bathroom. Taking a towel with her to get her hair from soaking wet to just slightly damp, she was just about ready for bed. Just as she was about to snuggle down and turn off the lights, her destroyed painted caught her attention. It seemed to stare at her as if begging her to put it out of its misery. She hadn't moved it from the place where it had fallen.

Stepping from her bed once more, she walked and picked up the large canvas. She set it up the easel and set it back up. Giving it a sad smile she said, "Maybe tomorrow I can try to patch you up."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The following morning she woke up still smiling about the silver haired stranger she met.

_'I have to tell Sango!'_ she thought as she quickly dressed herself. She decided to wear a pair of shorts and a ruffled pink top. The sun was shining through her window and she knew that it would be bright and warm today.

Bounding down the stairs, she barely said hello to her friends on the way out. She knew where Sango would be on a Saturday morning. She glanced at her clock and hoped onto her bike that was parked on the porch. Walking it down the steps she started on your ride to the university rec center. It only took her a few minutes before she was at the gym, and looking through the wall to ceiling windows, she saw her best friend swinging away at a punching bag. Waving her arms back and forth to catch the tall girls attention. It worked.

Sango, dripping with perspiration, walked out of the gym to meet her friend. Dabbing at her face with a towel on her shoulder, she smiled at her.

"What's up girl?" Sango started.

"Sango I met the most amazing guy last night!" Kagome started, only slightly out of breath from her ride.

"You met a guy last night?" Sango's asked raising an eye brow.

"Well..." Kagome pushed a pebble on the ground with her wedge heel. "I didn't exactly meet him. I saw an amazing guy."

"Let me get this straight. You saw an amazing guy. He must be something out you wouldn't be out of bed before noon." she laughed.

"Seriously Sango! I don't know what his name is, but I'm sure he's a student. He has long silver hair and dog ears!"

"Did you say dog ears?" Sango's chocolate eyes went a bit wide. "Kagome he sounds like a demon."

"I think he was Sango." Kagome's eyes had a sparkle that Sango had never seen before. "I need to talk to him."

"No you don't. He sounds alot like this guy one of my friends had in her art class. I think his name was...Inu...Inu something." Sango waved off the name. "But it doesn't matter. You shouldn't go near him Kagome. You're grandfather is mad enough, he doesn't need to be finding out that you're interacting with demons."

Kagome bit her lip a moment. She didn't want to upset her grandfather but the man she saw last night was one that had her head spinning from the moment she saw him. She couldn't just forget about him.

"Promise me Kagome." Sango put her hand's on her best friend's shoulders. "promise me that you won't try to see him again."

Kagome looked at her friend and then looked away again.

"No promises, Sango."

"Damn it Kagome. What am I going to do with you? I have to keep an eye out on you from now on don't I?" Sango pushed at her friend a little.

"Yup." Kagome laughed whole heartedly.

"Now, how about we go and get some lunch. I'm starved." Sango was back to her smiling self.

"Sure." Kagome smiled. She hadn't made any promises but she would try to keep everyone happy as long as she could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kagura, aren't you coming?" a pale faced girl asked, standing at the entrance to the gym, holding the door open to her friend who was leaning against a tall pillar.

"Coming Kanna. Sorry, just got the most interesting little tid bit of information right now." Kagura's magenta eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Oh?" the petite girl ran a hand through her ghostly pale hair. "And what is it?" Kagura walked towards her and entered the building.

"I heard that little Kagome Higurashi of the Higurashi fortune is interested in a certain hanyou we know."

"Should we tell _her?" _Kanna walked towards the elliptical machine and got on it.

"But ofcourse. I'm sure she'd love to help little Kagome out." Kagura got on the machine beside her.

Both girls looked at each other and some silent joke was exchanged and they both laughed.

A/n: Ok folks. That's the end of another chapter. Sort of a cliff hanger I think but it's all good. and YES I did use a song from the little mermaid, but I felt like it was done in a relatively tasteful way lol if you absolutely hate it, I'm sorry! lol Also I forgot to give credit to The Last Unicorn and the band America for the song bit I used in the previous chapter.

I'll update soon! Promise. If you have any ideas pm me. I have a basic outline of the story already but I'll take ideas too. Also let me know if you like it so far! Read like your life depends on it and review your heart out!

Love ya,

Syn


End file.
